A Passover To Remember
by Toadflame
Summary: Barry, Iris, and Wally celebrate Passover as only they can.


**This was so much harder than I thought it would be! I knew what Passover was, but I had no idea about what the holiday was all about, so I'm really, really sorry if I mess stuff up. I'm honestly not trying to, but when you don't really know what you're doing (I'm Lutheran, not Jewish, fortunately or unfortunately), it's really easy to. So, if someone could point any mistakes I make, that would be very, very helpful, and I'd be glad to make any corrections necessary. I'm just going to write the first night of it, to try and stave off some of my ignorance, and I'm going to stave over the majority of the passages.**

**I was trying to make this a little bit humorous, as I **_**did**_** have to write Flash in here, but I do understand that Passover is a celebrated holiday and I am in no way trying to bash ANYONE or ANY group of people, whether Jewish, Egyptian, Atheist, Catholic, etc.**

**I do not know what religion Flash and his family really is, but for the sake of this…can we pretend they're Jewish?**

**Bible passages are from the King James version of the Bible, written exactly as they appear. They are in Exodus, from verse 21 to 51.**

**Here's to you enjoying it, **Little Miss Doom-And-Gloom!** This was written for her prompt at the YJCF, challenge titled **Hag Sohmaiach.

**EDIT: I took out the majority of the verses, and I changed a few things around. Thank you to the reviewers who looked up what religion they were, I didn't even think about that! I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I need it. And thank you to Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom for pointing out some of the things that I did wrong, like using the word 'Bible' instead of 'Chumash.'**

* * *

"Finally!" Wally said, beginning to grab the plates from the cupboard. "I'm starving!" The food smelled so good!

"Wallace West!" Iris said, grabbing the plates from the teenager. "You should know that we need to use the Seder dishes! It's Passover!"

"Don't worry, kid," Barry whispered as the younger started pulling out the other dishes, kept carefully away in a separate cupboard. "I forgot too, and almost went out on patrol!"

Wally stopped for a minute, eyes wide. "Oh, crap-what if we get a mission?"

Barry made soothing gestures to calm his nephew. "I already told Bats we had a holiday to celebrate tonight." He laughed at the teen's muted groan, patting his back and helping retrieve silverware.

Iris began to bring over the food-lamb, eggs, lettuce, charoses, which was apples, nuts, and cinnamon mixed with a little wine, celery, and the unleaved bread, and Barry could hear his, and Wally's even over his, somach growl. When Iris rolled her eyes, he guessed that she did as well. Lastly, she pulled the wine from the refrigerator.

"Sweet!" Wally said, a grin lighting up his features as he tried to take the bottle from his aunt.

"No, Wallace!" she said, holding it protectively under her arm. "Not only do you not get to carry it, you are too young to be drinking it!"

"But it's nonalcoholic!" Wally wailed-well, whined.

"No, there's fermented grapes in there, kid," Barry laughed.

Table set and the meal carefully set out into the separated sections of the plates, Iris stood up. "I almost forgot," she said, handing the Chumash she had retrieved to her husband.

The look on Barry's face was almost comical, but he took the book from his wife. He flipped gently to the required page, and began to read.

"Then Moses called for all the elders of Israel, and said unto them, Draw out and take you a lamb according to your families, and kill the Passover..."

The reading was long and boring, and out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw Wally fidget once, twice, three times, before Iris must've kicked him under the table. The face that appeared on his nephew was too much. He snorted a little.

"Barry Allen!" Iris said. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing dear," he said, trying to keep his face still. He looked back down at the Chumash. "I forgot where I was."

"Then you'll just have to start over again."

"NO!" both Barry and Wally said, and Barry added hurriedly, "I remember!"

Barry finished reading, and all was silent for a moment, until Wally broke it and said, "Well, I'm glad I wasn't circumcised."

"Wallace, are you trying to tell us something?" Iris' voice was soft.

"No! Just saying!" the teen hurriedly tried to amend. Barry chuckled, but was secretly glad of the same thing himself.

* * *

The rest of the rituals were quickly taken care of, and Iris proclaimed that they could eat.

Wally and Barry, quickly done, were both eying up the rest of the food when Iris looked up.

"Fine!" she said, and it was almost a competition as to who would get food on his plate first.

"You should-"

"Pass the-"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, it's not a competition!" Iris said, dropping her head to her hands. "Next year, I'm putting your food on your plates in stages so you can't _both_ possibly be done at the same time!"

* * *

**So, like I said, I'm not Jewish, so I really wasn't quite sure of what I was doing. Again, any corrections would be gladly appreciated and readily made.**

**I hope you enjoyed, **Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom**, and everyone else as well.**


End file.
